The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus having a row of cutting tools mounted on a dovetail tool rest above a rack for cutting plastic sheets and films, paper, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a cutting apparatus for cutting plastic sheets and films, paper, etc., according to the prior art. The cutting apparatus comprises a tool rest 2a having a dovetail platform, and a row of cutting tools 1a mounted on the dovetail platform 2a. Each cutting tool 1a comprises a casing formed of two parallel frames 11a and 12a bridged over the dovetail platform to hold a cutter blade 13a, a tightening screw 16a mounted on the casing and turned to fix the casing to the dovetail platform 2a, and a coupling block 14a which serves also as an air pressure chamber fixedly fastened to the casing to hold a high-pressure air tube 15a. High pressure air from air tube 15a drives cutter blade 13 to cut material on the circumference of the work piece 1 not shown in FIG. 1. This structure of cutting apparatus has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of cutting apparatus is its complicated procedure of precisely adjusting the pitch between each two adjacent cutting tools. Another drawback of this structure of cutting apparatus is that the cutting tools tend to be tilted when they are adjusted. Another drawback of this structure of cutting apparatus is that the cutting tools tend to displace when they are operated to cut hard objects. Furthermore, because the casing of each cutting tool is comprised of two parallel frames fastened together by fastening elements to hold a respective cutter blade, the assembly process of an individual cutting tool is complicated.